The present invention relates to a shutter opening device particularly for pleasure craft hatchways.
Among devices used to close and open shutters or hatches, for example of hatchways, the following are known: mechanically-acting devices without counterweights, using rigid telescoping props which support the hatch of the hatchway; mechanical devices with counterweights which employ a friction hinge in which a helical spring is applied with the purpose of counterbalancing the weight of the hatch; and, finally, devices which use pneumatic cylinders also known as gas springs.
The disadvantages of said known devices consist in that in the first case, during the opening and closure steps the weight is not counterbalanced, whereas in the other cases placement at intermediate angles between the angles of complete opening and closure is hindered.